


An Academic in Great Britain

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magician Touma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Touma who knows Healing Magic. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as review.





	An Academic in Great Britain

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Certain Magical Index or it's spinoffs, Kazuma Kamachi does.**

**[AAGB]**

**An Academic in Great Britain**

**[AAGB]**

From behind the scenes, in Academy City, unethical experiments were largely performed by the men and women of the Kihara Family just for the sake of experimenting. Despite the great scientific successes spawned from their actions, the trauma and deaths incurred on their test subjects as well as those at the wrong place and time left the Kiharas with a bad reputation for those who knew of their existence. Nonetheless, for pragmatic reasons, the Kiharas, along with the rest of Academy City's Dark Side were largely left alone by the Board of Directors. In fact, the Board's illusive Chairman had called upon his allies in the Family to aid him in securing an important part of his plan by the name of Touma Kamijou.

It wasn't that hard in following the trail of bad luck in the form of a delinquent mob running after Touma to get to him. What was hard, was that his right-handed power which the Chairman, Aleister Crowley, called the Imagine Breaker negated Esper abilities as well as what he referred to as Magic. The young adolescent's argumental and idealistic attitude didn't help much either. However, the Kiharas were able to get him alone, and with some convincing that they weren't as immorally deranged as one would describe them to be, they made Touma an offer that would change his life.

**[AAGB]**

In his teenagerhood, Touma would travel to London, England, on vacation officially out of curiosity over a place he had never been to before and unofficially to research more about magic. With Crowley's aid, Touma was able to conjure magic with his left hand so long as his right was covered to keep the Imagine Breaker from causing trouble. Not to say he stopped having his unlucky moments, but he was able to get some order in his routine which made him somewhat happier. While Crowley had offered for Touma to work with him and the Kiharas, he was accepting when Touma turned him down to find his own path as he was convinced their paths would cross again in the future.

Having taken English class and gotten a good grasp of the difference between the currency that he used in Academy City and what is used in the United Kingdom, Touma was able to navigate himself quite well in London at night as well as in the day. Unfortunately, he didn't know well to start researching about magic. The Church of England was one possible stop, but Touma had no interest in converting. There was also Buckingham Palace, if the history books about magic in England that Crowley gave him were accurate, but he also had no desire in embarrassing himself in front of the British Royal Family, especially if they didn't even have magic.

Thus, Touma spent his first day in London sightseeing. He had to admit that the city wasn't too shabby. It didn't necessarily have the same charm Tokyo, or Academy City had, but it wasn't without its own sense of value. At night, he eventually decided to head back to his hotel to call it a day when he saw a group of five older punks harassing three beautiful women that appeared to have been in their early twenties to early thirties.

Although Touma saw that the second oldest of the three ladies looked strong enough and ready to handle those troublemakers by herself, he then noticed one of the aggressive men taking out a knife towards the youngest woman, and when the oldest woman who appeared to have black hair compared to the two blondes stepped in between, Touma ran on impulse after seeing her get stabbed in the shoulder.

"Hey, leave them alone, you assholes!" He yelled before punching one of them in the face and side kicking another in the stomach, which gave the fighter of the three the opportunity to fight as well until the crooks ran off scared.

"Cowards!" The female fighter screamed in anger before turning her attention to the youngest who looked over the injured woman.

"Riméa, we have to get you to a hospital, or the Church at least." The youngest said with teary eyes.

The oldest, Riméa, grunted out through the pain. "I don't think I have enough time for that, Villian. I'm bleeding out very fast. And if that doesn't kill me, the infection brought out by a long wait will."

Riméa's casual approach to her own death made the other blonde angry in her concern. "Damn it, sister! Don't joke about this!"

Seeing the three that he guessed were sisters in distress, Touma quickly took out a muffin from his backpack in an attempt to help.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you girls believe in Healing Magic, but if your sister eats this muffin, her wound should be healed." He explained without missing a beat.

The two younger sisters looked befuddled and almost insulted.

"Healing Magic in a muffin?!" The woman whose name Touma hadn't got yet snapped. "What kind of stupidity drink are you imbibing on, fool?!"

"Please trust me on this, ma'am." Touma said as kind as he could.

Sighing in frustration, the blonde took the muffin from his left hand, unwrapped the surrounding foil, gave a piece to Riméa to test it, and was surprised to see her wound clear up with each bite. By the time the muffin was gone, Riméa was healed and had regained her strength, much to her sisters' relief.

Turning to Touma, the unnamed blonde spoke. "I apologize for doubting you, sir. My name is Carissa, and my sisters are Riméa and Villian." She then adopted a look of confusion. "But how could a muffin heal someone?"

Touma couldn't resist scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, this Christian group I know in Japan is full of surprises." His eyes then widened in recognition. "Wait, Riméa, Carissa, and Villian? Aren't those the names of the U.K.'s Princesses?"

The two blondes were conflicted on giving an answer before Riméa spoke up straight. "That is correct. We are royalty. And if you must know, Healing Magic isn't the magic we have knowledge of."

Her sisters looked even more shocked than Touma.

"Riméa, did you just reveal your identity to a stranger?" Asked Villian.

Riméa smiled. "A stranger he may be, but he helped us when someone more malicious would've harmed us." She then turned to Touma. "May I ask who you are, sir."

Getting a grip on his mind, Touma brought back his smile and replied. "My name is Touma Kamijou, your highnesses." He then looked stunned again. "Holy crap, I'm talking to good looking princesses." The three in question couldn't help but giggle at the response before Touma shook his head and said. "I thought I'd take my vacation from Academy City to here to learn more about magic, but before I can ask from the top, can I take a picture with you three." He then looked embarrassed again. "Just something to remember this awesome moment for future reference."

The sisters laughed again and nodded in permission. Therefore, Touma took out his phone to do a selfie with the ladies before something even more eventful happened: in the next three pictures, the princesses from oldest to youngest kissed him on the lips as thanks for his rescue.

**[AAGB]**

**Hope you all saw this as interesting at least. I've got two more of both A Certain Magical Index and Code Geass to let out some point, so be on the lookout.**


End file.
